herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ava Starr, mostly known as Ghost, is the former main antagonist-turned-anti heroine of Ant-Man and the Wasp. After losing her parents to the Quantum Tunnel her father was working on, Ava was imbued with Quantum Energy, giving her the power of intangibility and invisibility. She was adopted by Bill Foster, and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in hope of them finding her a cure, and worked on stealth operations for the organization. Due to suffering from quantum displacement, Ava became a cold individual, and left S.H.I.E.L.D. after learning they lied about finding her a cure, and decided to team up with Foster to find a cure by stealing Hank Pym's work. She was portrayed by Hannah John-Kamen and RaeLynn Bratten younger. History Early Life Ava is the daughter of Elihas and Catherine Starr, and grew up in Argentina while Elihas worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. alongside Hank Pym. When Pym kicked him out of the organization and smeared his name, Elihas continued his research on quantum energy, but when using the Quantum Tunnel, it malfunctioned and killed her parents. Ava attempted to join her father to ensure he didn't die alone, but she was inundated with quantum energy. She was later adopted by Bill Foster, and he told the young child that he would help manage her new quantum powers. Before the Ant-Man and the Wasp Ava Starr worked alongside S.H.I.E.L.D., prior to his collapse, and did many stealth operations for the organization. During an experimental trial, Ava's body was manipulated and turned into never-ending intangible form, whom would disappear. Ava slowly became vicious and hardened due to her time doing operations and suffering from quantum displacement. After learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. had not intention of funding a cure, she returned to Foster after S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed, and the two worked to find a cure. Ant-Man and the Wasp In the movie, Ava arranged a heist to steal a device capable of neutralize thte problem of his body (Whom was restored by Bill Foster), During the arrange Ant-Man appear and this begin battle, Later on she force Scott Lang to cooperate with her until Janet Van Dyne help her to his condition, After she was cured she agreed to Help Scott and his group against Sonny Burch. The Infinity War It's unknown if Ghost survived the decimation, or was one of the many victims by the Mad Titan Thanos. However, due to Scott, Hank, Janet and Hope not being able to do the test before the Pym's were snapped from existence, she could have died due to not getting quantum energy. Personality Ava Starr is a rather tragic and complicated character. She is insecure, sympathetic and somewhat murderous, while her affection was made around an failed experiment by S.H.I.E.L.D. She remained bitter until Scott and Janet helped her to recover from the quantum mutation. Gallery Ghost-Suit.jpg Group leaves the area.png|Ghost with Bill Foster, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, Ant-Man, Wasp and Luis. Trivia *Her first name was originally going to be Dawn. *She is the second female main antagonist in the MCU, the first being Hela in Thor: Ragnarok. See Also *Ghost at the Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Orphans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:False Antagonist Category:Undead Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Hope Bringer Category:Superheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Mutated Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Extremists